


Corazon x Reader

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Corazon deserved better, F/M, Law deserved better, Romance, loving little Law because he deserves love, reader tries her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: He had told her once she found out about Law's disease. He had been trying to help Law find a cure and once (Y/n) became the 'mother' of the family that Doflamingo had taking care of the kids, Corazon noticed her adoration for the boy and had asked for her help."Look, please don't freak out, yes I can talk. I need you to look after Law for me, okay? I might not be able to make it to see him grow old, so please. Take care of him if something happens."She had said yes immediately. Though stunned and confused, she loved Law like her own son. The little boy didn't need all the pain he had been through and if she was the only one who could promise him a happy life, she would do whatever it took.But then she got attached to Corazon.





	Corazon x Reader

He had told her once she found out about Law's disease. He had been trying to help Law find a cure and once (Y/n) became the 'mother' of the family that Doflamingo had taking care of the kids, Corazon noticed her adoration for the boy and had asked for her help. 

"Look, please don't freak out, yes I can talk. I need you to look after Law for me, okay? I might not be able to make it to see him grow old, so please. Take care of him if something happens." 

She had said yes immediately. Though stunned and confused, she loved Law like her own son. The little boy didn't need all the pain he had been through and if she was the only one who could promise him a happy life, she would do whatever it took. 

But then she got attached to Corazon. 

He was a mess of an individual. He was clumsy and was often seen with either scorch marks on his jacket or caught in the act of being on fire. She had seen him fall out of a window while walking the halls and had been careful not to give him too hot of tea, lest he burn himself again. 

It was routine though. She knew how to handle his episodes of clumsiness and necessary precautions that didn't stop it from happening but lessened his pain most times. She began to take notice of things and think 'Corazon could get hurt there' or 'I'll put an extra ice cube in his tea this time'. He became part of her routine, just like Law had. She wasn't sure how but they became the only real family she had. 

Doflamingo watched it happen, too. He had known that she was a kind soul. Though he hadn't originally intended to allow her in the family, she did so well with the kids that he couldn't pass up the opportunity to give them someone who could look after them like they needed. 

But then she got attached to the others as well. She would find fabrics that fit Jora's strange wardrobe and would bring Doflamingo himself some expensive wines. She remembered little things about everyone and when the kids went out for missions, she would make that her time to get gifts for everyone. Especially the kids, but then she began paying more attention to Corazon. 

Doflamingo wasn't irritated, perse. Just curious as to where this would end. His brother seemed to enjoy her company as well, taking the time out of his day to stop by her room or would pat her head in passing. He was a nine foot tall klutz. Of course all he could really do was pat her head. 

Corazon noticed it too, but it took him a long time. She had just seemed nice. And of course, she was. She was overly nice though. She would sew his jacket if it tore and would help him with his injuries, even though she was a bit squeamish. (Y/n) was a part of his life that he wasn't sure he wanted to give up. 

 

She got the call one afternoon after Law and Corazon had been gone for their search. They had been gone for a long time and kept contact through the den den mushi, but she still missed the boys greatly. She didn't realize just what their departure would mean though. 

"I got the fruit, but-" He hissed through his teeth and (Y/n) realized he was probably very wounded from the fight it took to get the fruit. 

"I don't think I'll make it long enough to see Law get better. I gave him a letter for the marines, but I'm not sure what will become of me in the meantime. Are you still-" 

"Cora-san, I've had a bag packed for months. I will be out there to get him soon. Please, stay alive as long as you can. We still need you." 

She didn't realize how much that made his heart hurt. 

 

She arrived where Corazon had told her to go and watched in horror as Corazon laid in the bloody snow. Apparently she had been too late. 

"Cora, no,  _ please. _ " She cried out as she reached his side, falling to her knees and trying to assess his wounds. He coughed, blood trickling down his lips and she realized he was still alive, but he didn't have long. Maybe she could-

"L-Law already got away. Please, go a-after him. I need him to live." She grabbed one of his hands tightly and gave it a light squeeze. 

"I promised a long time ago. I would keep your secret and I would take care of him. You did your job, Cora. Let me do mine now." She had tears in her eyes and she tried to keep them at bay but Corazon was looking at her so adoringly and he looked so weak. She felt sick. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't s-stay longer, my love." She put a hand to her mouth and turned her head, a sob breaking through even though she tried her best to hold it all in. 

His hand reached up shakily and cupped her cheek. He brushed the tears from her cheek and pulled down for their first- and last- kiss. Her tears fell onto his jacket. 

Suddenly, his hand went limp and before she could say the words she had longed to say, his eyes closed and she knew he would never get to hear those words. 

She cried, tears pouring down her face. She could barely hear the commotion behind her, the marines were destroying everything and she didn't even notice. All she could hear was her own crying. 

_ And then she heard Law. _

She turned her head and brushed her tears away, blinking away more tears and found Law crying and walking away from the carnage. 

She felt the motherly instincts in her flare up and she turned back to Corazon one last time. She placed his hands over his chest and kissed his forehead before grabbing her bag and rushing to save her son. He was going to need his mother more than ever now. 

She made a promise though. No matter how much she wanted to cry and scream about the unfairness, she had Law to take after now. 

_ She had to love him enough for two, after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh I LOVE CORAZON SO MUCH


End file.
